Aboard the Bebop
by Whisperwill
Summary: Fighting, squabbling, and occasionally getting a good meal...just another day in the life of the bounty hunters that ride in the Bebop.  A drabble series, with more to come, I'm sure!
1. Bad Influences

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Cowboy Bebop_.**

**A/N: Original completion date...just a few days, ago, actually: 7/31/11. My first nosedive into the jazzy world of _Cowboy Bebop_. I may decide to make a drabble series out of this if more ideas strike my fancy. If you decide to read the story, purty-pleez review!**

**Rated K+ for alcohol/drug references.**

**Bad Influences**

There was a fourth cloud of smoke coming from the lips of one of the passengers aboard the _Hammerhead_. Spike Spiegel's eyes fell on the source of the haze as his ears picked up the hacking coughs convulsing the skinny frame of Edward Wong Hau Pepelu Tivrusky IV. She was managing to keep her cigarette stuck in her mouth, though, somehow. Spike rubbed his fluffy hair.

"Geez." He stalked over to the girl and hit her on the back of the head. Not hard, but in such a way that her mouth popped open and the ciggie flew out.

"Spiiiiike?" Ed sang out plaintively.

"Will you knock it off?" Spike grumbled. "Smoking isn't . . . ladylike."

Edward stuck out her bottom lip. "You and Jet and Faye do it," she whined.

"Oh, don't listen to him, Ed," Faye advised her, breezing into the room with a cigarette in one of those long holders that looked so exotic as long as she was holding it. "Why should men get to do what the girls can't? How sexist."

"Sexist!" Ed repeated, rocking forward while holding her Indian-style sitting position. Her hand stretched out to the cigarette box, which Spike snatched up and pocketed before she could get to it.

"That's got nothing to do with it!" he defended himself. Jet entered the room then.

"What're you going on about _this_ time?" the big man growled. He let his breath out in a puff of cigarette smoke.

Ed pointed at him and squealed with laughter. "_Jet_, Ed will _bet_ that you _let_ me do it, too! Like you! Oooh, ooh-ooooohhhh. . ." She let her voice trail off, as she had run out of rhymes and Jet was glaring in her direction.

"What's all this about?" Jet wanted to know.

"Ed's taken up smoking," Faye told him brightly. Ein barked as he floated through Spike and Jet's combined smoke trail.

"What?" Jet yelled.

"Now Ed will be just like youuuuu!" Edward squealed. Jet stumped over to her and grabbed her arm.

"Now listen here, Ed—you do _not_ copy what you see us doing!" he admonished her. "Don't act like us, don't talk like us, and most of all don't _think_ like us!"

"Role models, one and all," Spike cracked as he snuffed his cigarette in the ashtray.

"Models!" Ed echoed, smiling. But Jet shook his head.

"_No_. Promise me, Ed—promise me that you'll _never_ end up like me, or Spike, or _especially_ Faye."

"Hey!" Faye protested.

"Ed promises!" replied Edward without hesitation. She saluted and grinned winningly. "What Jet say, Ed do, is true. Yes!"

"Good," Jet grunted. He turned his head when he saw Spike pointing with a long finger.

"Hey. Isn't that vodka Ein's drinking?" Both of them squawked and leaped at the unfortunate dog that had been peaceably lapping at a puddle of liquor on the floor.

The _Hammerhead_ continued to drift.

_The End?_


	2. My Pillow Upside Down

**Disclaimer: I don't own the ever-cool _Cowboy Bebop_. Nor do I own "Tossing and Turning," that rockin' oldie song by Bobby Lewis.**

**A/N: Okay, I admit it: a new idea struck my fancy. More ideas are swimming through my brain as I write this. Which one to write first...? Originally completed 8/11/11. My birthday. :D I couldn't possibly have more fun than writing a story, after all! Please review...as a present? And the lines between the text represent scene changes.**

**Rated K.**

**My Pillow Upside Down**

The whole incident might never have happened if Ed hadn't been wearing her goggles. When she had her goggles on, no one could tell if she was awake or asleep. So when she shuffled over to the couch and dropped a pillow on Faye's head, the dark-haired beauty wasn't exactly pleased. Especially since, until Ed showed up, Faye had been snoring peacefully.

Edward was new to the _Bebop_ crew—and besides, she normally slept in the service corridors. How was Faye to know that Ed was a sleepwalker? And with the goggles covering the girl's closed eyes, how could Faye know that Edward was actually asleep?

No, to Faye's ignorant gaze, Ed was just a kid ruining her beauty sleep at a time when all respectable Earthlings (not to mention Martians and Ganymedes) should be in bed. And Faye was not happy about it. "Why, you little—!" she growled, whacking Ed in the head with a couch cushion. Thus, unbeknowest to all but Ed, Ed woke up. Her blue eyes opened behind her goggles just in time to give her warning as Faye swung at her again. The young hacker bent back out of the way, put her hands on the floor, and flipped over backwards onto her feet.

"Huh? Did Edward do something wrong?" she asked.

"Don't try that lame excuse on me!" snapped Faye. "You think waking me up in the middle of the night is _funny_?"

"Ed wake you up. . ." Edward said aloud. Now the decision lay before her: play it safe, or play dumb. She could go back to bed . . . or continue to bait Faye. Ed instantly decided to be daring. On the _Hammerhead_, fun was much harder to come by than sleep. "Hee-hee. Yay, Ed wake Faye-Faye up! Wake up! Go to sleep. Beauty sleep. Faye-Faye needs it, you know. More beauty sleep. _Lots_ more. Years and _years_—"

"All right, that's it!" Faye bellowed, snatching up her cushion once more and diving at Ed. "Grrr—you little brat!" Ed giggled and moved fluidly around Faye—and picked up her dropped pillow along the way.

* * *

><p>With all the squeals floating up the stairwell, it was impossible for a bounty hunter to get any sleep. Spike at first tried mightily to tune the noise out—not because he was a particularly forgiving type, but because he really would have rather just ignored it and gone back to sleep.<p>

But after ten minutes of the hullaballoo, enough was enough.

Seething now, Spike rolled off his mattress and dug around in the sheets to find himself a shirt. Jet groaned in the bed across the room. "Hey, now, Spike—you turning this place into a war zone isn't gonna help matters."

"Oh, this is war," his partner replied grimly. Jet groaned again and put his pillow over his head. But Spike grabbed it for himself, and all the other pillows on the two beds.

Clothed in a dress shirt and boxers, armed and dangerous, Spike left the room at full tilt.

* * *

><p>When he got downstairs, he saw Faye chasing Ed round and round the living room (if it could be called that), swinging at the girl with a cushion and always missing. Ein had added to the din by starting to bark up a storm. Spike shouted at the top of his voice, "You're gonna be sorry you made me come down here!"<p>

Both Faye and Edward jumped, startled. They had the same nervous expressions. Faye took one look at the ugly glare on his face and protested, "Ed started it!"

"Like I _care_!" Spike snarled, throwing himself into the fray. He whammed Faye right in the face with a pillow, and she went down. Flat on her back, she threw the pillow off and rolled away as he came at her again. Then she took the offensive.

Now, to be fair, Faye was good. She swung hard and fast, and didn't waste any effort on moves that wouldn't get her anywhere.

It was just that Spike was better. As if they were in a boxing match, he blocked many of her pillow blows with his forearms and wove around most of the others. The one time Faye managed to score a hit on his green head, she found out to her dismay that he had let her hit him. That way, he lured her close enough to punch her in the stomach with a pillow.

Faye went down again, and this time, Spike brought a pillow crashing down on her face to keep her down.

Next, he went for the dog, who was driving him crazy. Ein yelped and tried to run away with his tail between his legs, but Spike dumped an armload of pillows on top of him and finished the job with a laundry basket. A basket which was solid metal and used on the _Hammerhead_ to carry tools and other maintenance goods. It was pretty hard to escape from, if you were a Corgie trapped underneath it.

Edward beheld the fight scene with dismay. "Take cover!" she howled, diving behind the sofa. Her shriek only served to make it easier for Spike to track her. He whirled around, vaulted over the couch, and came up triumphantly with Ed in his grasp.

"_You're_ the one who's _causing_ all this racket, you little rugrat!" he yelled. Ed struggled to pull her collar free of him.

"Ed is sorry; Ed is sorry!" she wailed. Spike grinned at her in an evil way.

"Not _yet_, you're not," he promised her. With a flick of his wrist, he tossed her onto the sofa. Before she could get up, he threw at least a dozen pillows on top of her. The scream coming from underneath was nothing more than a high, whining note. Then he stood on top of his mountain and warned the general vicinity, "And this had _better not happen again!_"

All was quiet once he stormed out of the room. From a teeny gap in the mound of pillows, Edward's arm shakily poked out, pointer finger up in the air. Her voice muffled, she declared,

"Spike wins."

_See you, Space Cowboy_. . .


End file.
